E houve o consentimento
by Frannie F
Summary: Houve sorrisos sinceros e consentimento. Eles estavam bem.


**Ship:** Indefinido.

**Observações: **Como não sabia aonde encaixar, vai no "Misc" mesmo. Eu originalmente tinha idealizado a fic como KakaIru (Naruto), mas vocês podem imaginar com quem quiserem.

**Claimer:** Tudo me pertence.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**E houve o consentimento.**

Havia o piso gelado da cozinha, atrelaçado entre ladrilhos sobrepostos em dois tons de verde, o claro e o escuro, que faziam par com o carpete do corredor (aquele também uma vez verde, meio mofado pelos cantos, que ultimamente havia perdido um bocado de sua cor original). Havia a porta de correr entalhada, os armários lisos e a mesa simples, quatro pernas, pés de metal e borracha e duas cadeiras, feita da mesma madeira da porta e dos armários para combinar. Havia o pano de prato pendurado na maçaneta da geladeira, o suporte de panelas preso sobre o balcão da pia e os utensílios de cozinha espalhados aqui e ali pelos cantos (o trio de saleiro, pimenteiro e paliteiro, colheres de pau, uma batedeira manual, entre alguns outros objetos esquisitos que ele não fazia nem ideia de como eram chamados).

Havia a janela por sobre a pia que tomava quase uma parede inteira, cheia de marcas de mãos e dedos e borrões indefiníveis, que expunha o céu do outro lado em sua mais plena nuance alaranjada. Havia somente o céu. Do décimo primeiro andar, não havia a rua movimentada de toda semana, muito menos os carros monótonos e iguais com suas buzinas insuportáveis e os ocasionais xingamentos pessoais. Havia o céu, o laranja e o azul e o rosa para fazer a transição de um para o outro. Havia o céu.

Havia também a refeição inacabada e esquecida sobre a pia. Havia os talheres usados. Uma fôrma de boca encaixada na extremidade do copo.

Ali, deitados os dois no piso congelante da cozinha, com somente metade vestida das roupas, os cabelos bagunçados e as respirações arfantes, havia algo muito próximo a uma relação.

Haviam ocorrido os olhares, os cumprimentos, o conhecimento mútuo há um mês. A amizade de fato nunca chegara, mas eles bem sabiam que havia crescido entre um e outro algum tipo de afeto (ou talvez apego?) que os fizera querer estarem próximos a todo tempo – mesmo eles não percebendo isso na época. Haviam tido seus desvios de olhares, seus desastres, seus tropeços e despedidas. Depois as risadas, as piadas sem nenhuma graça (por que ele era o único a sempre gargalhar até lhe faltar o ar?), o apoio, a, talvez, cumplicidade. Haviam tido também o beijo num primeiro momento sem consentimento, sem expectativas e sem confissões. Um simples beijo que havia se transformado, em segundos, em uma mordida de língua e em um palavrão obsceno.

Ele, no entanto, suportara a língua machucada muito bem. Ele também suportara as quase duas semanas sem ter nenhuma notícia do outro. Ele quase suportara também a frieza com que lhe fora dirigida da vez em que o encontrara finalmente. Mas ele não conseguira suportar a garota dos cabelos loiros e lábios cheios que parecera pipocar do nada para querer levá-lo embora. E ele definitivamente não suportara quando a loura o tocara pelos braços e se insinuara da maneira mais vulgar possível, rindo afetada e empinando os seios em uma clara provocação.

Aquilo ele não conseguira suportar.

A loura havia os reconciliado, mesmo que ela mesma não soubera. Ele obviamente acabara perdendo a paciência e arrastara o outro pelos cotovelos até estarem sozinhos. Houvera uma briga. Um bate-boca sem muito sentido regado a palavrões, xingamentos, descontroles e depois desculpas. Houvera logo em seguida o segundo beijo. Não tão desastroso quanto o primeiro, já que dentes só foram usados em mordiscadas inocentes (ou não tão inocentes assim), com o intuito explícito de insinuar algo a mais. Haviam tido uma breve troca de palavras clichês – "minha ou sua casa?" – e no momento seguinte, quando finalmente chegaram aos tropeços à casa mais próxima, os dois se viram no chão.

No chão frio e ladrilhado da cozinha.

O céu ainda estava de um azul cadenciado quando chegaram. O desjejum preparado sem muita importância pela manhã ficara o tempo todo esquecido sobre o balcão da pia enquanto os dois lutavam contra suas próprias roupas (incrivelmente, que pareciam querer atrapalhá-los de propósito). Havia o silêncio.

E a quebra dele também.

Houvera gemidos arrastados, pedidos suplicantes e pernas erguidas. Grunhidos incontroláveis, mordidas irascíveis e marcas de unha em meia-lua nas costas. Cabelos desgrenhados, rostos ruborizados e o torpor do prazer saciado se espalhando denso pelo ar. Havia o suor e saliva se misturando numa coisa só. Havia o ruído constante dos batimentos cardíacos elétricos em seus ouvidos. E havia aquele cheiro impregnado no ar.

Não houve conversa, troca de olhares e muito mesmo os famosos e piegas "eu te amo's" depois do sexo.

Os dois continuaram deitados ao chão, desejando que uma hora as suas respirações finalmente normalizassem. Um deles havia perguntado depois de um tempo (algo em torno de cinco minutos silenciosos) se o outro estava com fome. Haviam, então, concordado em fazer uma refeição.

Na mesma cozinha dos ladrilhos verdes desbotados, da janela que mostrava o colorido do céu e dos utensílios esquisitos, eles comeram em silêncio.

Ainda não havia a amizade. O apego havia passado. Mas no momento em que um pôs os olhos no outro, mastigando um naco de carne e apanhando o paliteiro para limpar os dentes, houve uma mudança. Houve finalmente a compreensão de que aquilo, seja lá o que fora, não avançaria estágios para um relacionamento sólido (e talvez melhor).

Houve sorrisos sinceros e consentimento. Eles estavam bem.

**Fim.**


End file.
